Volvere A Ti
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: SusaxLulu....La guerra termino y ahora que la paz reina en este mundo volvere a ti, porque eres mi felicidad... cuidado con spoilers de la serie


**Disclaimer: **Los personsajes de Code Geass no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

**Pareja: **SusaxLulu

**Warning: **Lemon (Yaoi)

--

* * *

C.C se arrodillo frente a la vieja cama de la cabaña, mojó un paño blanco para limpiar el rostro del chico que dormía placidamente, el chico abrió sus ojos suavemente sonriendo al rostro de la chica que cuidaba de él.

"Por fin despiertas" – Murmuró la chica pasando el paño por las mejillas del chico. "No puedo dejarte morir sin que cumplas tu promesa"

"C-cuanto tiempo… he p-pasado aquí?" – Preguntó el chico tosiendo un poco.

"Ya pasaron dos semanas Lelouch"

"Q-que paso c-con todos?" – Preguntó dejando que unas lágrimas cayeran de su rostro, C.C río levantándose con el agua y la medicina.

"No podremos comer pizza en este lugar" – Dijo la chica de cabello verde ignorando la pregunta del ex emperador de Britania.

"Baka" – Lelouch cerró sus ojos nuevamente aun sintiéndose cansado y adolorido, y no estaba de mas, hace dos semanas casi pierde su vida.

**  
(Dos semanas después)**

C.C dejó que Lelouch se apoyara en su cuerpo para poder caminar hacia la carreta de paja que los esperaba afuera de la vieja cabaña, Lelouch se quejó un poco de dolor al sentarse en el duro asiento.

"Estas seguro que podrás hacerlo, tus heridas aun no se terminan de curar"

"Jamás fui una persona frágil y débil C.C" – Dijo el ex emperador frunciendo el ceño, la chica se echó a reír dejando al chico para saltar a la parte trasera de la carreta, puso su juguete de felpa y lo uso como almohada. Lelouch cubrió su cara con un sombrero y se cubrió su geass con sus lentes de contacto.

Tomó las riendas del caballo y dio un tiron haciéndolo caminar lentamente por el camino de tierra.

"El poder del rey, conocido como geass trae la soledad de las personas… no es muy cierto, no Lelouch?"

"Ah" – Contestó el chico, C.C suspiró cerrando sus ojos para pensar y dejar que el silencio los embargara.

"Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?"

"Ah, estoy seguro" – Contestó el chico levantando un poco su pálido rostro para recibir los rayos del sol y la brisa en su rostro.

Después de alrededor de 15 minutos de camino llegaron a su destino, el escenario no cambio mucho, árboles y la vastedad del campo los seguían rodeando, no había edificios ni civilización por kilómetros; era el lugar perfecto para vivir…

--

"Cortare toda comunicación por el día de hoy, tengo asuntos importantes a los que atender" – Dijo el héroe de Japón, Zero.

"Zero necesitas que sea tu escolta?"

"No Kallen esta vez iré solo, volveré en cuanto pueda" – Dijo Zero paseando su mirada por toda la habitación hasta caer en la gobernadora de Britania, la chica le sonrió inocentemente asintiendo.

"Espero que tengas un buen viaje Zero"

"Gracias Nunnally Sama"

Zero subió a su Knightmare y lo encendió rápidamente tecleando las coordenadas de su destino. Una vez aislado del mundo Susaku se quito el casco soltando un suspiro.

Podía escuchar el latir de su corazón en su oído, sus manos temblaban con los nervios que lo invadían.

Hace ya un mes que había finalizado el Zero réquiem, que había herido de muerte a su mejor amigo y rival, pero algo en su corazón le decía que Lelouch aun vivía, si recordaba bien la conversación que había tenido al enfrentar al emperador y la madre de Lelouch el chico aun tenia un contrato que cumplir, C.C no dejaría que muriera tan fácilmente.

Como el nuevo Zero del mundo tenia acceso a toda la información que deseaba, y hace apenas unos días había escuchado las noticias de que un chico muy parecido al emperador diablo de Britania vivía en el campo con una chica muy bonita, tenía que asegurarse de que fuera verdad.

Susaku sonrió hasta que la felicidad llegó a sus ojos. El viento movía su cabello, llevando consigo el olor de las rosas que rodeaban la pequeña cabaña.

"Susaku?" – Alguien dijo desde la puerta del hogar, los ojos del caballero se movieron rápidamente hacia la fuente de la voz.

"C.C, así que era cierto" – Murmuró Susaku corriendo hacia la chica de cabello verde, la chica hizo una pequeña mueca cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. "Lelouch, esta vivo?" – Preguntó Susaku con emoción.

"Voy a comprar Pizza, porque no te enteras tu mismo" – Dijo la chica con despreocupación pasando al lado de Susaku. El chico tomó aire y abrió la puerta lo mas despacio que pudo. La casa parecía estar sola, no había ningún sonido proviniendo de ninguna de las habitaciones, pero él no se dejaría engañar, además Lelouch siempre había sido un chico que disfrutaba la paz y el silencio.

Se decidió por no llamar su nombre y en vez de eso recorrer la cabaña hasta llegar a la última habitación.

Abrió la puerta de golpe observando al instante al chico en su interior, los ojos púrpura del habitante se abrieron en sorpresa

"Lelouch, estas vivo" – Exclamó Susaku corriendo dentro de la habitación para abrazar con fuerza a su mejor amigo, pudo sentir el cuerpo del otro tensarse y su garganta dejar salir un pequeño quejido de dolor.

"Susaku baka, mi herida" – Dijo Lelouch empujando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo lejos.

"Gomen" – Se disculpó el chico, Lelouch supo que no solo era por esta vez que pedía perdón. "Me alegra que estés con vida" – Susurró Zero acercándose lentamente para besar los labios de su mejor amigo. Lelouch cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el amor que Susaku vertía en ese beso.

"Debí haber muerto" – Murmuró Lelouch apoyándose en la pared detrás de su cama.

"No digas eso"

"Como esta Nunnally?"

"Aun te extraña, pero es fuerte y una gentil gobernadora. Le diste al mundo la paz que necesitaba" – Susaku tomó un lugar en la cama inclinándose de nuevo para besar al poseedor del geass.

Muy lentamente llevó el cuerpo de Lelouch debajo de él atrapándolo bajo su peso.

"Ni sueñes que estaré abajo" – Gruñó Lelouch reconociendo la mirada de Susaku, el chico se echó a reír.

"Es una lastima que no puedas usar el geass en contra mía, no Lelouch?" – Respondió el chico con una sonrisa traviesa besando el cuello del Lelouch y bajando cada vez mas, repartiendo besos sobre la pijama blanca que vestía el muchacho.

"No necesito el geass, soy el hermano de la gobernadora me debes obediencia" – Dijo el chico son una sonrisa maligna. "Desvístete Susaku kun"

"Si, su majestad" – Los ojos de Susaku brillaban con lujuria, los de Lelouch se negaban a perderse cada movimiento y la piel que se revelaba tras el uniforme de Zero. Para evitar más líos empezó a desvestirse.

Cuando el último artículo cayó al suelo Susaku se acercó a su mejor amigo recorriendo sus blancos muslos con las puntas de sus dedos, Lelouch cerró sus ojos y gimió suavemente.

La lengua traviesa salio a jugar con su miembro trayéndolo a la vida poco a poco, haciendo que Lelouch se moviera y gimiera sin control revelando un lado totalmente diferente al sereno y serio Lelouch de siempre.

"S-Susaku, hazlo" – Gimió el chico halando el cabello café.

"Lelouch sabes que no puedo hacerlo aun"

"P-puedo soportar el dolor, hazlo" – Pidió de nuevo levantando sus caderas para rozar ambos miembros, Susaku tiró su cabeza hacia atrás con placer arqueando su espalda.

"Como quieras Baka Lelouch" – Dijo Susaku besando los rosados labios de su mejor amigo penetrándolo despacio; Lelouch tomó sus hombros con fuerza dejando pequeñas heridas en forma de media luna.

Cada movimiento fue lento, cada caricia se tomaba los segundos para grabar cada parte del pálido cuerpo en su memoria.

"Te extrañe" – Susurró el caballero Susaku lamiendo la oreja del Lelouch, mordisqueando hasta llegar a la base del cuello para succionar y dejar una marca.

"No hables Susaku, Nnn…mas rápido" – Pidió Lelouch, el chico asintió arremetiendo contra Lelouch con fuerza, dejando que sus testículos golpearan con fuerza el trasero, el pálido emperador gritó arqueando su espalda sin importarle el dolor de la herida; sus temblorosas manos buscaron ciegamente una mano del chico entrelazando sus dedos y llevándola hasta su olvidado miembro, ambas manos empezaron un ritmo duro y rápido en el erecto miembro embarrándose de liquido.

Lelouch contrajo los músculos de su entrada, apretujando el miembro de Susaku dentro de él.

"L-Lelouch no… no hagas eso… v-voy a…" – Susaku tartamudeo, Lelouch sonrió maliciosamente contrayendo sus músculos con mas fuerza, sus manos se deslizaron hasta el trasero de Susaku empujándolo aun mas dentro de su cuerpo. "Le-Lelouch…" –gritó Susaku viniéndose dentro del delgado cuerpo de Lelouch.

Susaku besó con fervor a su secreto amante, peleando con su lengua para ganar la batalla y mordisqueando su labio inferior. Su mano se cerró con fuerza en el miembro de Lelouch pellizcando suavemente y moviéndose frenéticamente, las manos de Lelouch bajaron por el pecho de Susaku para luego subir a rodear su cuello.

"Es hora" – Suspiró Susaku moviéndose ágilmente para tomar el miembro de su amante con sus labios, tomó todo lo que pudo succionando con fuerza y moviendo su mano por la base, Lelouch movió su cadera un poco al reaccionar ante tales caricias.

"S-Susaku!" – Gritó arqueando su espalda descargando su semen dentro de la boca de Susaku.

Susaku trago todo lo que pudo, dejando que un poco corriera bajo su mentón.

"Estas bien?" – Preguntó el chico besando alrededor de la herida que cubría el pecho del Lelouch.

"Si, no te preocupes por mi… cuida a Nunnally" – Suspiró Lelouch cerrando sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

"No renunciare a mi felicidad Lelouch, no puedo renunciar a ti" – Dijo el chico besando una vez mas la frente del verdadero Zero antes de largarse para cumplir con su sentencia.

"Volveré a ti algún día"

--

**P.D**

**Hace poco termine de ver Code Geass y quede totalmente enamorada de este anime y de esta pareja**

**espero que les guste este fic**


End file.
